


Clear Blue Skies

by Otaku_Nyakumon



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alucard - Freeform, Gen, Harith - Freeform, I'm Sorry, MLBB, Sorry Not Sorry, harith dies, leonin, leonin dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Nyakumon/pseuds/Otaku_Nyakumon
Summary: He looks at the clear blue skies and thinks that since when was the last time he has seen the skies that are clear. Harith only saw red skies. Skies that are red from all the bloodshed that has happened in the Land of Dawn.





	Clear Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So. Tbh, this was just a drabble of mine that came up in my head.  
Yeah yeah. I know it sucks XD  
So dont mind me here ●♡●

He looks at the clear blue skies and thinks that since when was the last time he has seen the skies that are clear. Harith only saw red skies. Skies that are red from all the bloodshed that has happened in the Land of Dawn.

It was... nice. To see a sky as beautiful as this. He holds out his hand as if he was reaching out to touch it. Harith doesn't notice the tears streaming on his face. The warmth on his torso blossoms even further.

He tries to speak but everything hurt.Despite that, he tries nonetheless.

"F-for.. the glo-ry.." He coughs up a copious blood. He barely hears someone's familiar voice calling out his name.

Huh. Alucard probably. Who knows? The trouble that he gave to the man was probably a lot. The name causes a sharp pain on his chest. His vision blurries from tears and the oncoming eternal sleep.

A blurry figure is infront of him. He felt his hand being held and yells something. But the leonin could care less about that. Once again, he retries.

"F-for.. the glory.."

_"stop.... speaki..you..id.ot!" The figure says, an attempt to cut off Harith's sentence._

"Of... the.. e-emp-ire." He finishes. The darkness is creeping on the corner of his eyes. He sees his grandpa beside him. Weird. Is his eyes malfunctioning?Nevertheless, his heart swells with happiness that he will be with his family. He's not alone now.

With that thought in mind, he slowly closes his eyes, unaware of the person beside him yelling at him. His mouth was curled up in a smile. He looked peaceful. If not for the blood that was decorating his torso and face.

The lad in blue can only let out a yell of frustration with tears running on his face when the leonin's hand went limp and fell to the ground. He punched the ground with such strength that it cracked.

** _"I was too late. We were too late"_ **


End file.
